The vast majority of electronic devices employ integrated circuits for various reasons. Of these electronic devices, many of the integrated circuit arrangements include a memory cell array containing a large number of memory cells. The memory cells are formed in a matrix and particular memory cells are addressed by a field effect transistor. Furthermore, the integrated circuit arrangements contain isolating trenches serve solely to isolate various subareas of the integrated circuit arrangement from other subareas.
However, many integrated circuit arrangements are complicated, use a substantial amount of valuable real estate on the semiconductor wafer on which they are fabricated, and are limited in integration, particularly when including field effect transistors which switch currents or voltages of widely varying amounts. In addition, many integrated circuit arrangements are difficult to fabricate, requiring multiple exacting process steps that are costly in terms of material usage and process time. As the number and complexity of process steps increases, the ultimate yield of the integrated circuit arrangement decreases, thereby driving up costs to the manufacturer and ultimately the consumer.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.